The Lessons In Love
by Tiffaasaur
Summary: "Teach you how to seduce a woman?" Hermione spluttered. As Hermione attempts to try and teach him how to make a woman feel special, she accidently finds herself falling head over heels for him, her Potions Professor.
1. Chapter 1

**The lessons in love**

Chapter 1 - Seducing Women.

She was 99.9% sure that the explosion that came from her cauldron wasn't supposed to happen. The room filled with black smoke and her classmates ran for the door, covering their faces with their hands. Hermione just stood there, shocked to her very core, until a voice spoke through the uproar.

"Detention Miss Granger," drawled the velvety voice of Professor Snape "Tomorrow evening, my office."

Turning to peer through the thick cloud of smoke, Hermione saw a glint in his black eyes that worried her about what would happen in their detention the next day.

"What happened 'Mione?" her two best friends exclaimed, worried as she rushed out of the potions classroom 5 minutes later in a daze.

"I…don't know," murmured Hermione, chewing her bottom lip, confused. Never once in her whole school career had she ever messed up a potion: that was Neville's job!

That night Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets tangling round her sweaty limbs whilst her mind was racing. She was running away from something she so badly wanted, but was still yet her biggest fear. Suddenly, someone was standing behind her in the darkness, caressing her shoulder and upper arm as he whispered sweet words into her ear. Hermione couldn't place the voice of her mysterious companion, yet he sounded familiar, as if she'd known him for a long time. The man's other hand roamed her waist, massaging the skin it came in contact with through her flimsy nightdress. Hermione felt at peace in his arms and it surprised her; she was never comfortable around people she didn't know, which was when she realised that it was a dream. The fact that this was a hallucination and not reality was that in this dream, she wore a skimpy, silk nightdress. Something that was definitely not Hermione's taste in nightwear, she'd be too uncomfortable wearing such a thing!

The following evening found Hermione running late for her detention with her professor, skidding to a halt outside the potions classroom only a minute and a half late for her detention. Panting and trying to reassemble herself she knocked on the door, the noise echoing off the dungeon walls. A terse voice replied, "Enter."

Pushing open the heavy oak door, Hermione glanced up at the teacher's desk, where Severus Snape was busy scrawling on a piece of parchment.

"You're late," he snapped, not bothering to look up at her.

"I'm sorry, sir," she stammered, blushing slightly. Minutes ticked by in silence, until finally, he looked up and studied her carefully.

"I trust you know why you are here, Miss Granger?" Glancing up from her shoes, which had captured her interest moments before, she looked up, confused.

"Yes sir. I ruined my potion, so you gave me a detention," Hermione muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

Snape sneered cruelly, "Yes, you did. However; this is not why I made you to come here tonight."

Hermione looked at him, surprised. If not to punish her for her accident the previous day in Potions, then why was she being forced to spend the evening with him?

"Miss Granger, I would like your assistance with something," Severus spoke slowly, not retaining eye contact with his very perplexed student. A confused expression flittered across Hermione's face, and just as she was about to reply, but he cut her off by raising one long, pale finger into the air. His eyes were closed and he was frowning to himself as if there was a silent battle going on inside his head.

"I need you to," he paused for a second as if trying to think of a way to put it, and Hermione could have sworn she saw a faint blush creep up his cheeks, "to teach me how to seduce a woman."

* * *

A/N: Just a quicky! Chapter one, (this current one you've just read!) has finally been beta'd. Hope it's much better and many thanks to **Chi Yagami **who has kindly agreed to sort out this so called story of mine! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**The lessons in love**

Chapter 2 - The Beginning

Hermione was dumbstruck. Her mouth fell open and she gaped at him. He must be joking, this must be another way to embarrass and humiliate her as he always loved to do.

"Well?" Snape barked, his eyebrows raised in expectation of an answer

"Teach you how to seduce a woman?" Hermione spluttered, trying to remain her composure.

Snape glared at her, "That is what I just said, was it not, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head was racing, maybe he was being serious. If so, what did he need her help for? There were plenty of other students that would be much more experienced than the bookworm that stood spluttering in front of him, unable to speak a coherent word.

Snape was getting impatient now, drumming his long, pale fingers on the top of his desk.

"Why do you need my help, sir? Surely there is someone more…experienced and suited to help you with your…task." admitted Hermione, blushing slightly and looking down at her shoes.

Severus sighed and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his temples slightly.

"Well, Miss Granger, you are the only seventh year that hasn't been let their adolescent hormones effect their work. Nor have you bended to the will of any hormonal-ridden teenage boy that looked your way. Your views on how a woman should be treated are probably far different from the rest of your dunderhead classmates." Inside, Snape was cursing to himself; this situation he had gotten himself into was absolutely ridiculous!

Hermione's eyes shot up to look at her professor, astounded. Did he really think that of her? She wasn't entirely sure if that was him praising her, or having a dig at her for having no sexual life at the current time.

"Of course," Snape continued, smirking, "there will be something in it for you. If you help me, I shall let you recreate your potion I 'accidently' destroyed yesterday, and I shall mark it fairly."

Hermione glared at him, suddenly furious "So it was you that messed up my potion! I knew I had done everything right."

"But of course; if I hadn't done so we wouldn't be here having this pleasant conversation now, would we?" drawled the Potions Master, rolling his eyes as if stating the obvious.

Hermione huffed, how dare he ruin her potion! She had worked so hard on the concoction of the Draft of Living Death, reading and rereading the instructions from her book twice and making sure every ingredient that was added was diced perfectly. She didn't want to let this argument go, but Snape interrupted her as she was about to snap back a witty retort.

"We are straying too widely off the subject now, Miss Granger. Now, will you or will you not teach me?"

Hermione scowled at her professor and crossed her arms, debating. Then she finally decided,

"I'll help you, Professor, but only if you let me complete my potion, as you said I could."

Severus stood swiftly and aimed his wand at the classroom door, locking it and warding it as he smirked at her.

"Good, we shall start now then, shall we not?"

"Now?" stuttered Hermione, not having a clue where to start.

"Yes, now!" growled Snape. "Unless, of course you'd actually like to do a detention?" When Hermione didn't reply, he strode over to the desk nearest her and glanced down at her, waiting for a reaction.

Hermione shifted from foot to foot and glanced up at the man towering over her.

"I'm not entirely sure how to start, sir," she muttered, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

Snape sighed, crossing his arms and lent back against one of the desks, looking her over with an appraising eye.

"You could start by teaching me how to introduce myself to a woman, and talk to one without acting like I usually do around people."

Hermione giggled, honestly, Snape didn't even know how to talk to a woman without acting like the bastard he usually was? This was going to be hard. Hearing her giggle, Snape growled.

"I would appreciate it if you took this seriously, Miss Granger." Glaring at her, he was starting to wonder whether this was a good idea or not. His growl and that venomous glare that he shot her shut Hermione up quicker than a stunning spell.

"Sorry, Professor, It won't happen again. Now, to be perfectly honest, if you want to attract a woman, you need to be kind, and friendly," Hermione encouraged, still finding the whole situation hilarious. Severus snorted. Him, Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons, friendly? That what an oxymoron!

Hermione sighed. "Honestly Professor, I thought you wanted my help?"

"I do," he growled, gritting his teeth.

"Well then, you need to listen to what I'm saying and not snort in disapproval at every single thing I suggest."

Taking a deep breath in through his nose he tried to remain calm and relaxed his jaw muscles slightly.

"As you wish, now continue."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this second chapter, sorry it took a while to post, but I realised that I had college work to attend too and I'm afraid this fan fiction had to take a back seat for a while. I haven't found a Beta reader yet, but I'm currently searching for one, if anyone might like to take up the post, then please message me! Although I don't think my grammar is too bad, it's mainly that with some punctuation that might need some sorting, seeing as my spelling is as good as it's probably ever going to get. xD Next chapter to be written soon hopefully, but I'm getting more college work again soon, so It might not be for a day or two, either that or it's going to be the shortest chapter in history! R&R! x

A/N 2: Beta'd by Chi Yagami! Thanks a lot for all your help. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**The lessons in love**

Chapter 3 – Strange Dreams

Finally after two and a half hours of what seemed like torture, her 'detention' with Snape had finished and Hermione was found lying on her bed in the girl's dormitory whilst rubbing her temples and groaning from the effort of the whole situation.

"He really is impossible!" she mumbled to herself, "You'd think he'd at least be able to take my suggestions under his belt, rather than snort at every single introductory method I came up with!" Hermione frowned. Their lesson that evening hadn't progressed very far as Snape couldn't seem to get the grips of introducing himself without a sneer or smirk; let alone without a snarky comment after muttering his name. She continued to grumble to herself as she got ready for bed and slipped under her duvet. Muttering words on where Snape could shove their lessons, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Suddenly Hermione was running, tears sliding down her cheeks as she once again, ran away from something she feared but yearned for so much. Then, as if he'd been there the entire time, he was behind her again, gripping her waist, caressing her arm and whispering in her ear, although now he was whispering words of comfort.  
"Who are you?" she murmured, trying to turn round to see the mysterious man's face. There was no reply, but he tightened his hold on her, not allowing her to see his profile. The stranger suddenly placed his lips on the side of her neck, kissing down to where her neck met her shoulder and Hermione closed her eyes, forgetting everything but the feeling of his lips on her skin. When she opened them again, she found herself lying in the brightly lit dormitory.

That day, Hermione was found breakfasting late. It was a sunny Saturday so she decided to take a leisurely stroll around the lake. After half an hour of constant walking, with only the noise of the wind blowing through the trees, she summoned a book from her dormitory and sat down gracefully on the soft grass and yawned. Last night's dream was really confusing, who on earth was this man that she couldn't pry from her mind? For the next few minutes she pondered about who her mystery man was, the guy who'd made her feel more comfortable than she had for a long time. After a short period of time, her book came zooming across the lake and landed softly on her lap. Her eyes gleamed as she took in the front cover of her novel. It was a recent purchase from a Muggle bookshop which she had yet to read. Moving herself into a more comfortable position, Hermione began to read, and didn't notice a dark figure glide towards her, watching her intently as she sped her way through the open book in her lap.

The figure stood by a tree near the forbidden forest for quite some time, taking in her expression and the way her soft curls fell around her face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Fan fiction was playing up for some weird reason, and wouldn't let me edit/add to this story until today. I have no idea why, but it was just erroring every time I tried, so I gave up for a bit. Fortunately I tried today and everything seemed to be fine, so we're all good!

Sorry this chapters so short, ;_; last week I only just recovered from the flu, and I've had college work and Anime is just too alluring! xD Anyway, I'm not sure when the next update will be, I know there's not much in this chapter, so I'm sorry again! But at the moment I've got writers block, so it might not be for a week or two.

AA/N: Chapter beta'd by ChiYagami! Thanks (:


End file.
